


In the end, we'll always find each other

by M1stress



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stress/pseuds/M1stress
Summary: Her shaky hands grabbed the glass of her drink, slowly bringing it up to her mouth. Her little sobs made it difficult for her to drink. It felt worse... Somehow. This time it felt like it hurt more than the last one, and they weren’t even dating, to begin with, maybe it was because she cared more. She couldn’t bring herself to be mad at Esther though, it wasn't her fault, she was allowed to have her own life.Quick note: I'm using my character's name (Esther) because I really don't like using the Y/N thing, but feel free to imagine Esther however you like, this story is just like the Reader insert ones.
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Original Female Character, Harley quinn/reader, harley quinn/you
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	In the end, we'll always find each other

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dear fellas. So, if you know me and my works you can already expect a lot of feelings here, because I'm all about feelings haha.  
> I know that this idea is kind of a cliché, but I had this idea while watching the scene where Harley talks to Canary at the night club, and I just had to write it. At first, I wasn't going to post it, but as I said in my previous fic, the lack of emotional Harley Quinn stories just baffles me and I want to fix that, so why not right? Hope you like it ♥

Esther was definitely not a fan of mornings. The moody look on her face said as much. 

She was neatly sitting at a table in a nice coffee shop, at 8 AM. But the weirdest thing was, Harley was the one that invited her. Harley Quinn, the last person that Esther would imagine to choose this type of place, at this time of the day. It was just so not her. But then again, Harley has been acting weird for the past days. Not a bad weird, just weird. Different. She seemed more unsure of herself and looked like she was hiding something. 

Well, she did ask Esther to come here to tell her _'something of very much importance'_ as she said. So there's that. Esther is waiting, rather curious. 

After Esther received the cup of coffee she ordered and was lazily drinking it, she heard a voice calling her. But it was not Harley's. She looked up and saw Leonard, the guy that's been trying to have sex with her since day one. Esther let out a huff of annoyance, put on her best fake smile and got up to greet him. 

They were chatting for a while, at least he kept Esther from sleeping on the table. Because Harley was late, as usual. However, the hand that he was not so subtly putting on Esther's knee was kind of unpleasant. But most of all, the out of nowhere kiss he gave her, was even worse. 

Esther took some seconds to shove him away because she was taken by surprise. "Dude um... Look, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same, alright?" 

That was awkward. 

* * *

Harley knew she was late. But it wasn't her fault that all the chocolates at the store were cute, it was just too hard to chose. Also, she wasn't the best with words, so the little letter she was writing took a bit of her time. 

But today was the day. Today was the day that she would finally tell Esther how she feels. It was unusual for Harley to feel insecure, and she didn't like it. But also she couldn't help it. She had no idea if her feelings were returned and she was afraid to ruin everything they had. 

But regardless, she made her way to the coffee shop with a smile on her face. 

When Harley opened the door, she found Esther immediately. However she wasn't pleased with the sight, Esther was with a man, who was uncomfortably close to her by the way. And when he kissed Esther, Harley felt her heart breaking in a million pieces all over again. Her eyes were already starting to fill with unshed tears when she ran out the door. 

Harley stopped at the first bar she found. Tears were running down her face, but she didn't care. She made her way to the counter and ordered a shot of whiskey. The chocolate and the letter she was carrying were long forgotten in a trash can somewhere. 

Her shaky hands grabbed the glass of her drink, slowly bringing it up to her mouth. Her little sobs made it difficult for her to drink. It felt worse... Somehow. This time it felt like it hurt more than the last one, and they weren’t even dating, to begin with, maybe it was because she cared more. She couldn’t bring herself to be mad at Esther though, it wasn't her fault, she was allowed to have her own life. 

Harley put her glass down and grabbed at her hair, more tears running down her cheeks. 

"If it isn't the infamous Harley Quinn" a man laughed beside her. Harley could only avert her gaze. 

"Did someone else dumped you? I'm not surprised, don't know how anyone would be able to stand someone like you" he huffed, grabbed his beer and left. 

Somehow, Harley felt like he was right.

* * *

It had been some hours already, Harley didn't know how many. She didn't really care. But she hasn't stopped drinking since she arrived, it was a failed attempt to numb the pain. She was, however, a little tipsy. Maybe a bit more than 'just a little', but who cared? 

She was planning in staying here for a long time, but suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and turned her around. The person that was holding her looked a lot like Esther but with a very angry expression. Harley felt a pang on her chest. 

"I am SO done with you" Esther growled at her. It was already the end of the afternoon and Esther had already been through half of the city looking for Harley. Because when she didn't show up at the coffee shop Esther couldn't help but get worried. However when she found Harley here, in this state. Her worry turned to anger. 

"What... Did I do now?" Harley's sloppy voice replied to her. She had a goofy smile on her face and her feet were very wobbly. 

Esther let out a huff of anger and all but dragged Harley through the bar. 

"Hey calm down" 

"Oh, now you want me to calm down?" Esther's grip on Harley's arm got a little stronger and she brought the woman face to face with her in the middle of the bar. 

"You don't get to tell me to calm down. Not after you didn't show up to a place that you asked me to go, got me worried and made me drive through half the town after you. Just so I could find you here, drunk" Esther's voice held a strong tone, furious. Harley never heard her talk like this before, it just hurt all the more. Maybe they can't even be friends anymore. 

So Harley looked down and stayed silent. She didn't want to mess things up more than she already did. 

Esther walked her the rest of the way out of the bar and into her car. The ride to Esther's apartment was silent. She didn't take her eyes off the road, still pissed. Harley kept her eyes focused on the window, silent tears falling here and there. 

When they arrived at the apartment Harley went straight to the guest room and threw herself on the bed. Drifting into a deep slumber. 

* * *

Harley woke up to the smell of coffee coming from outside her room. She opened her eyes slowly, taking the time to adjust to the blinding light coming from the window. It was already morning, has she slept that much? 

She got up fast and suddenly felt dizzy and saw black dots on her vision, which ended up making her fall back in bed again. 

"Easy there. You're still hangover" Esther was perched on the threshold, with a serious expression on her face. 

Harley's head snapped in her direction and her mouth hung open. She didn't know exactly what to say, the pain was still too real, too present. She suddenly felt a lump on her throat. 

"Why don't you take a shower and change these clothes? I'll wait for you in the kitchen" Esther spared one last look at her and turned to leave.

Harley felt miserable, maybe a shower would do her a little good. So she went to the bathroom, slowly removed her agonizing clothes and got in. The hot water of the shower was relaxing, but still not enough to numb the pain. When she got out she saw a pile of clean clothes waiting for her. A hoodie and sweat pants. They were Esther's, Harley always enjoyed wearing Esther's clothes, they smelled like her. Now, however, it felt like torture. But she put them on anyway, they were comfortable. She couldn’t bother to adjust her hair, so she let it down. When she was done she made her way to the kitchen. 

Esther was almost done making their breakfast when Harley walked in. And right away she noticed something was wrong. The normal Harley would be loud and happy even in the morning, urging Esther to finish making the food already because she was starving. This Harley however, was quiet. She walked in with a hand grabbing the side of her other arm in nervousness. She looked... Sad. 

So Esther let out a breath and walked towards her. "Look, I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday. It's just... You do these things and sometimes it's just so- so reckless... I- I worry about you Harley... If something happened..." 

Harley forced a smile and held back more tears that were threatening to fall. It felt so real, it felt like Esther really liked her. "Don't worry lady. It's all good" 

Esther squinted her eyes "no, it isn't. What happened?" She asked with a gentle voice. 

"Why did you ran off to a bar and drank that much?" 

"It was... Nothing" Harley averted her eyes and took some steps back. She thought she had everything under control, but then a tear fell, and then another and another. 

"Hey hey, what's wrong?" Esther was quick to walk over to Harley and softly cub her cheeks. Brushing away the tears with her thumbs. 

"It's- it's... Fine" the quiet sobs made it difficult for Harley to speak. And Esther's soft hands made it even worse. 

"Babe please, you know I care about you" Esther whispered and hugged Harley close. Running her hands up and down her back in a sweet manner. 

And that was all it took for Harley to break completely. She closed her eyes and buried her head in the crook of Esther's neck, bringing her hands up to clutch at the girl's shirt. Her tears now running free on her cheeks. 

"Why would you care about someone like me? Why would anyone? It's my fault everyone leaves... I don't want you to leave" Harley mumbled. Her last sentence held such a pleading tone that it almost broke Esther's heart. 

"I'll never leave you, Harley. Never. You're one of the most important people in my life, you know that" Esther said, as a matter of fact. She had no idea why Harley was acting like this. It was so unlike her. 

"You'll leave to be with him" 

That sentence made Esther stop her hands from moving, her face held pure confusion now. She broke the hug so she could look Harley in the eyes. Her eyes were already red and puffy from crying, and yet her tears wouldn't stop. Esther wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but she had no idea what she was talking about. 

"What? Who?" 

"The guy that kissed you at the coffee shop" Harley whispered with her shaky voice. She never thought it would hurt so much to say something. But it did. 

And just in the blink of an eye, everything was clear as day to Esther. Everything finally made sense. She stared at Harley for a good three seconds to process everything that was going through her mind right now. 

"You... Look, what you saw, it was him who kissed me. And I shoved him away right after. I don't like him, Harley, I would never abandon you for him, or for anyone else. I- I love you... I thought you knew that by now" the last part kind of slipped, but Esther didn't regret saying it. 

Harley choked back a sob, her hands were anxiously gripping at Esther's shirt. "You... You do?" 

Esther chuckled. She took her time to really look at Harley, she was a mess, and yet so beautiful. "Of course I do" 

Some more tears escaped Harley's eyes, but she had a big smile on her face now. And her giggles were the cutest thing Esther has ever seen. 

All of a sudden Harley grabbed Esther's face and crushed their lips together, putting all her feelings on it. Esther was eager to kiss back, she has been wanting to do this for a while. For this moment it was just the two of them, in their own world. Happy. 

For Esther's surprise, Harley was incredibly gentle. Her hands were softly caressing Esther's scalp, while her lips moved slowly against Esther's. They stayed like that for a while, in a warm and loving embrace. 

When their mouths separated, they rested their foreheads together. Esther cleaned the last tear tracks on Harley's cheeks with her thumbs, making Harley tighten her grip on Esther's waist. 

"I really... Really love you" that was such a whisper that if they hadn't been so close Esther might have missed it, but it warmed her heart as nothing else could. Harley was feeling a lot of things at the moment, she felt relieved, happy, excited, emotional and so on. 

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that" Esther said while putting a strand of hair behind Harley's ear. 

Harley smiled that beautiful smile of hers that Esther's adored and said. "It's all good now love" 

"Although there's one thing bothering me" Harley said squinting her eyes. 

"What?" Esther felt a shiver ran down her spine. 

"I'm staaaarving" She laughed. 

Esther chuckled and took hold of Harley's hand and led them to the table. "Come on then, let's eat breakfast" 

Halfway to there she turned to Harley and said "I made your favorite by the way. Egg sandwich" 

Harley's smile grew even bigger and she pulled Esther by the hand for another kiss. Breakfast could wait a couple more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate any feedback.  
> Also, let me know if you would like to see more Harley Quinn stories like this, 'cause I might do it. ♥


End file.
